This invention concerns a system and a process for collecting energy from the sun. More particularly, this invention concerns a system and method, which includes an energy collecting device, whereby a high proportion of energy from the sun, reaching most inhabited places on earth may be collected in a form readily available for use, as heat. This invention also involves a system and a method for collecting and using energy from the sun, which includes an energy collecting device which may be used as a structural member of a building.
Devices for collecting energy from the sun, wherein water is circulated through a heat absorbing metal panel which is exposed to the sun are well known. Such devices are often placed on roof tops in tropical climates and water, thus heated by the sun is then used for household purposes, such as heating, washing and the like. However, such energy collectors are very expensive and are not economically practical in temperate and colder climates. In addition, such energy collectors are heavy and require expensive reinforcement of the roof structure and accordingly, the installation is complicated and costly.